The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method for processing the information in response to an input from a user.
An information processing apparatus has been proposed which displays a residual amount of battery, adjusts the output volume and lights a projector to the keyboard in response to input from a user.
However, the information processing apparatus could perform the processings only in a state where the power of the apparatus was turned on. Accordingly, the user was required to turn on the power and wait for the initiation of the operating system to perform the processings.
Thus, it is a purpose of the invention to provide an information processing apparatus and a control method in which the above-mentioned problems can be solved. This purpose is accomplished by combination of features as defined in independent claims in the scope of claims. Also, the dependent terms define preferable examples of the invention.